


Artwork - Confessions

by brynna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, House MD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynna/pseuds/brynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron open up to each other and finally, completely connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House Renovations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58553) by [athousandsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles). 



[](http://community.livejournal.com/house_bigbang/32293.html#cutid3)

  


by [](http://brynnamorgan.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynnamorgan**](http://brynnamorgan.livejournal.com/)


End file.
